Who Did It?
by The Rogue Prince
Summary: A night full of mystery, suspence and humor. A group of people were all invited to the mansion of Miss Relena Peacecraft for a formal dinner. But something dark is afoot and come time for dinner, Relena has been murdered! A must read for anyone who


**Hey! The Rogue Prince here! I got the idea recently, due to the play we're doing, with some changes here and there. As a side note, Zechs is who he is for amusement purposes only, so keep that in mind when you read. I hope you enjoy this!**

Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Wing or Clue/Something's Afoot. 

**Who Did It?**

"**Zechs! Hurry up! The guests will be here anytime now! I need this room dusted!" A hurried Zechs sprinted into the room wearing a French-maid outfit, glared at the butler Trieze and began dusting the room with much gusto.**

**Trieze sighed and went to search out the care taker, Trowa. One of the faucet's upstairs was leaking and need to be repaired. Mid-hunt, he was startled by the doorbell and hurried to get the door, hoping it wasn't the guests already. Upon opening it, he was practically knocked over when a woman fell on him.**

"**Uhh... Excuse me miss?" Trieze helped up the poor woman and she gained her composure. **

"**Pardon me sir. I tripped and I believe I was lucky you were there. I'm Miss Une and I'm here for the party Lady Peacecraft was putting on. I take it, I'm at the right address?"**

**Trieze nodded and stepped back to let her inside. He waited for the gasp that normally came when someone entered the house. It came right on cue.**

"**What a marvelous house!"**

"**Thank you miss. We try our best." Trieze replied and took her coat and hat and just had led her to the study when the door bell rang again. "Excuse me miss." Trieze excused himself and answered the door again. H opened it only to be greeted with a handgun in his face. "Oh my..."**

**The person brandishing it smiled and put it in his hip holster. "Sorry, my good man! I couldn't resist!" He stuck out a hand, "I'm Colonel Maxwell, here for the shindig that Lady P was throwing."**

**Trieze hesitantly shook his hand and led his inside, taking his hat and coat. "Miss Une is already in the study." He showed the Colonel to the study and rushed back to the door was the bell sounded again. On his way to the door he practically ran into Trowa.**

"**Ah! Trowa! In the Ranch guest bathroom, the faucet's leaking."**

"**I already fixed it."**

**Trieze blinked, "You did?"**

"**Yes. You'd better get the door." With that, Trowa disappeared into the kitchen.**

**Trieze shook his head and opened the door. Outside there were two people, both in a discussion and both looked over at him. The man spoke first, "Hello. I'm hoping this is the Peacecraft residence. I'm Doctor Winner and this young woman here is Lady Noins." Doctor Winner put out a hand to shake which Trieze did.**

**Trieze led the two inside and had just taken their things when Zech rushed out of a room with an armload of cloth and the doorbell rang. "Oh my... Zechs! Would you take these people to the study please?"**

"**Yes sir." He handed the buddle to Trieze, "If you'll follow me?" Zechs led the two to the study and Trieze stared at the bundle, shrugged and stuffed it into the small cubby behind the door. He then answered the door. **

"**Trieze! Is Relena here?" A youth stared at him with an irritated expression. "I'm stuck going to her stupid party."**

"**Come in." Trieze hid a grin, taking the boys things. "I'm glad you came Lord Yuy."**

"**I'm not. Call me Heero. I hate it when Relena calls me that." He lowered his voice and Trieze barely caught him mutter something along the lines of, "Stupid witch..."**

**Trieze hid another grin, the boy was definitely one of his favorite visitors. He was constantly stuck over here to entertain his cousin. He led Heero to the rapidly filling study. Again, the bell rang and Trieze answered it.**

"**Hello daddy!" A pretty girl stepped into the doorway and hugged Trieze.**

"**Ah. Sally. I'm glad you could come. Relena was very much hoping to see you. Let yourself into the study my dear and I'll be joining everyone shortly."**

**Sally left just as Zechs entered. "Excuse me Trieze, where was the bundle I left with you?"**

**Trieze pulled it out and handed it to him, "Dinner's in a ten minutes, is everything ready?"**

"**Yes sir." Zechs gave a mock salute, glared at him again then left the room.**

**Trieze sighed then entered the study. Multiple conversations were going on at once and Trieze had to clear his throat a few times to get everyone's attention. "If you'll please follow me, dinner is served."**

**--**

**Well? So far, so good? I hope to get some great reviews. hint-hint If you ask a question, I'll try to answer them at the end of the next chapter... Review!**


End file.
